


Curve I&II

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/"><b>trascendenza</b></a>, prompt: canon, bisexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curve I&II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/gifts).



Curve I  
Alma flinched her eyes away an wrapped her arm more tightly around Kurt's. They'd gone to Burger King for their Friday night date, then brought the food out to the lake because the weather was so nice.

"Kurt," Alma whispered. "Do you see that girl?"

Kurt's eyes lazed across the lake, while Alma looked away towards the parking lot. Still, she see it in his eyes when he found her. "My lord, what is she wearing?"

"It's a string bikini," Alma hissed in a fierce whisper. "And if you ask me it ain't decent for a public park where there could be kids."

Kurt was turning red. "I'm gonna go throw away our trash," Kurt mumbled. Alma watched him walk to the trash can, swatting away bees while trying to shove the remains of their dinner into the receptacle.

She glanced back over the park, seeing the girl once again. _My lord, the girl is taking her top off! What is she thinking in a public place like this! Just for a tan, or what!?_ Alma blushed fiercely and turned away again, waiting for Kurt to come back so they could leave, and as quickly as possible.

Because there had been a moment when Alma's eyes had rested in the place where the curve of hip turned to upthrust breast, and the blush had not just been in her cheek, but between her legs as well, and she thought, _Oh lord, this cannot be happening to me. What would my daddy think of me if I was to be-- that way?_ She imagined he would never talk to her again.

That night she let Kurt get to second base for the very first time, but she didn't dare ask herself why that night and not any of the other dozen nights he'd tried.

Curve II  
The fashion magazine'd been sitting there right in the checkout aisle. Caleb and Faith weren't getting home until three o'clock when the school let out. She needed to take some groceries to her daddy, who'd turned sad these past few years. Since she'd got married really, so that was probably why. It was a Tuesday, and that was his day off. But it was only just now noon.

She sat on the bed and laid the magazine on a pillow. It was the lingerie edition, and she ought to be thinking of which to buy for her and Kurt. Instead, glancing once more at the clock, she clenched a hand between skinny thighs and began to move. It took too long, her heart racing with fear and something else. As soon as she finished she threw the magazine in a drawer. She didn't have the heart to throw away the model that had danced just for her.

Maybe in another time or another place, her life could have been different. She heard that women who went to college experimented with things like that. But not around here. She probably shouldn't even let herself think on it. She was married, anyway.

Alma gathered up the bags of groceries to take over to her daddy. It was times like this that most of all she liked to sit with him. In his heartbroke silence she always got the feeling they both understood the depth of desires that could never be fulfilled. Maybe her daddy wanted her mama back-- something he could never have.


End file.
